<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cuddle up with a hesitant skeleton by knightnox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465078">cuddle up with a hesitant skeleton</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightnox/pseuds/knightnox'>knightnox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>House M.D.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, me bending the laws of time and space so kutner can have a switch, only one bed what will they do :flushed:</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:48:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightnox/pseuds/knightnox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>taub and kutner settle into their hotel room before attending a medical conference</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lawrence Kutner/Chris Taub</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>cuddle up with a hesitant skeleton</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When they finally got the room unlocked, the first thing Kutner did was bounce over to the queen sized bed and flop over on it, sighing happily to himself. Taub followed in carrying both of their luggages and grumbling to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why do I have to carry everything, you're the one with the long arms," Taub said, dragging them next to the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>was the one who got us this sweet deal, you owe me." Kutner said, already yanking at the blanket corners. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room was indeed nice, far better from the usual places they got when attending conferences. this one came equipped with tasteful decoration and a decent view, well, as decent you can get in New Jersey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taub sat in the chair at the small desk adjacent to the bed, watching Kutner sniff around at all the fancy bells and whistles with a fond smile. They had mints!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Taub, I found mints!" Kutner exclaimed cheerfully, knocking the short man out of his thoughts. In his hand were some round vaguely green round objects. Taub blinked slowly in exasperation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's soap." He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wh- no they aren't, smell!" Kutner shoved them under Taub's nose. The man snorted and batted the offending hand away. Kutner pouted, holding his soap/mints to his chest. He jumped over, stiff as a board, onto the bed, bouncing on the springs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They unpacked their belongings and put them in the correct places, which was ultimately futile as they stole each other's clothes, even though Kutner's lanky frame meant Taub swam in his shirts. Kutner yanked his Nintendo Switch out from under a stack of research papers. These conferences were </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> boring, he might as well practice his awesome Smash skills. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard Taub sigh dramatically as he set it on the bedside table. He didn't want a repeat of the last conference they went to, when Kutner got berated for falling asleep in the middle of a paper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They somehow ended up watching a late night cartoon together, Taub wrapping his arm tightly around Kutner, and resting his head on his chest. Kutner ran his fingers through the short man's hair gently, going in semi circle patterns. Something happened on the TV that made him laugh loudly, jolting Taub from his semi conscious state. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grumbled and pressed his face against Kutner's faded t-shirt turned pajama top, breathing in the familiar scent of detergent and Kutner. He could hear his heartbeat over the background noise. it was a calming rhythm, ba-bump ba-bump ba-bump.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The TV was clicked off, plunging the room in shadows, only illuminated by the streetlights outside. Kutner turned to face his partner, pulling him close, pressing a kiss to his forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Night, Chris." he murmured.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>